He Changed My Life
by Danystephania
Summary: It's a story of a girl  Bella  that is a drug addict and her parents are divorcing and a very sweet guy changed her life, that is what the love make.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Bella**

It's an ordinary day as always, i'm waking up & my mom is making the breakfast, my life is not so interesting, yeah, my parents are divorcing and it hurts me, they don't sleep together, eat together, talk to each other, they just fight every time of the day, it's insupportable, well, right now i'm going to school, it's the first day of class, yeah, i don't told you that i am a drug addict, when my parents start to divorced & fight, i was thinking that this was the way for be happy, and i was right, i'm at the school and really it's not a very interesting day, we are in geography classes, is boring, but i don't know i saw a guy that called my attention, he is hot, pretty and i think is new because i never saw him, i said to myself to talk him, well i'm going to do it.

- Hi, are you new? - i said him a little nervous.

- No, and you? - he answered me so relaxed.

- Of course that not, i have a long time here, i was thinking that you was new because i never saw you here. - i said him, stilling nervous.

- Noup, i'm not, and i think that we don't saw each other because we are in different classes i think. - he told me with a voice like ''It's obvious''.

- Ohh, well i think so. - i answered him embarrassed.

- So, talk you later right? - he answered me so relaxed, like it's not the first time that he talks to a new girl that he never saw.

- Yeah sure - i answered with a smile in my face.

He gave me his phone number and i was inside of me exited but i was like it's normal that a guy gives me his phone number, but no, not always a guy gives me his phone number because they think that i'm weird, i think that they think that because i always have my head down and i'm always sad, i was a very happy girl, but that happens when my parents start to divorcing.

Classes ends and i'm going home for eat lunch, as always my parents don't eat together so, everyday i need to chose with which one i want to eat, it's stressing, i go to my room because i finish to eat, i'm going to smoke a little of drugs and drink a little of beer, but i always close my room with key, i decide to call the guy of the school, i never asked his name, so i'm going to call him for ask him what is his name.

*At phone*

- ¡Hey!, how are you? i'm the girl of the school - i said him at the phone a little anxious.

- Ohh, hi, yeah good and you? - he answered with a tone of voice like he really was waiting another call.

- Yeah good, emm, can you tell me your name? - i said him a little depressed for the voice with he answered me.

- Ohh yeah sure my name, my name is Edward, Edward Cullen, and yours? - he answered with a charming voice.

- Oh my name, my name is Bella, Bella Swan - i said him with a laughing voice.

- Emm, Bella, i have to go, so, see you at school?

- Yeah sure, see you there - i said him.

*call ends*

I was screaming inside of me but not for sadness, for happiness, when i ear his voice i feel something special that i can't describe it, i think that i fall in love, and this is something that i really don't wanted, because i'm scared, i'm scared because i think that my life will be like my parents, and i really don't want that.

It's another day of school, it's tuesday, i wanna see him really. I saw him talking with his friends, then he greeted me, i greeted him too, he was coming when i was, and i gave him a kiss in his cheek, he smiled to me, and we started to talk.

- Hey Bella, How have you been? - he said.

- Oh very well, and you? - i said nervous.

- Very well too - he said.

- i wanna tell you something but please don't laugh when i tell you right? - i told him SO NERVOUS.

- right, trust me - he said to me.

- i want we be best friends, you know, that talk together, eat together and all that stuff that i think that you know- i said relaxed, it's weird that i was relaxed.

- yeah, sure, i wanna know you better - he said with a smile.

We were talking all the time and i told him my problems and all that stuff, i told him about my problem of the drugs, he was impressed but later he was normal, he start to help me with my problems, of course he told me his problems too. He is a different guy, he is sweet, nice, friendly and hot.

I start to fall in love, but more, when i knew him more, i fall in love more, i don't know if i like him, but i'm going to try to leave the drugs and i'm going to try to be a hot girl, i'm going to call my best friend, my other best friend that her name is Alice for go to shop clothes and i need to buy a lot.

We are in the mall and i bought a lot of clothes, i hope that tomorrow he will see me different, and i like him, i really want that he be more than my best friend, i want he be my boyfriend, i want that we be a couple, and i hope that it will be possible.

_I hope you liked it and i'm going to upload the other chapter some day (x , when i have time i upload a new chapter (x ._

_ well i hope you liked it because it's hard think (x lmao hahahahaha (x _

_Comment (:_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Last Friday Night**_

**Bella**

Ok, now i'm ready, i have clothes i have all he will like, and maybe he will ask me to go out, i don't always do this for a guy, but i just feel something different in him, i feel he is the kind of guy really i like, i think this is going to work, but just if i help, because i always think i'm not his type, is getting late and i'm going to sleep, hoping tomorrow at school be a good day.

It's morning and i'm going to breakfast, well really i'm not gonna breakfast today, i don't feel like, you know because of my parents, i don't know how they can live together being divorced, it's a very weird divorce but well those are not my problems so, i'm on my way to school, hoping he watch me different, i'm wearing a straps shirt color pink, a blue jean short, make up and a white sandals, i usually don't dress like that, i always use pants and t-shirts and dark colors, i already saw him, he just keep watching me as he doesn't knows me.

-WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU BELLA?.- He told me so rude.

-What do you mean with what happened to me?.- I said to him.

-With you with your style, what are you doing dressed like that? That's not the Bella i know.- He told me confused.

-But see i just changed, i like to be like that, but admit it, don't you like it uh uh?.- I told him with a smile, just for brake the very rude conversation about my change.

-Ok Ok, yes i like it, you look hot and sexy.- He told me with a smile and laugh.

-You see, You see, it's not that bad.- I gived him a smile.

-Hey! You wanna go to a party on friday? It'll be awesome, trust me.- He told me and gived me a charming smile.

-Yeah! Sure!.- I told him anxious.

I just left because of the stupid bell rings, oh my god, i still can't believe it, i'm going to a party with the most sexy guy in the school on friday, that's awesome!, i'm going with Alice to buy some clothes today, and really i like how i see with that style, i look sexy and hot.

Today is friday, i'm going today with the most sexy guy in the world to a party, it's almost the time to go to the party, my mom doesn't let me go but i don't give a fuck, i'm going to take some cigarettes and leave, he's already here, he was going to pick me up, he is so sweet.

-Hey Bella! You're so pretty today.- He smiled.

-Oh! Thank you, i don't really think i'm pretty but thank you anyways.- I smiled, and i lyed because i really think i'm sexy today.

-No problem.- He winked and smile.

I just smile, we got at the party and we started smoke, dance, drink and everybody got drunk, we just drunk too much.

-Bella i want to tell you that i really like you and i'm going to say it out loud, I REALLY LIKE ISABELLA SWAN!.- He sreamed.

-I really like you too and i'm going to say it out loud, I REALLY LIKE EDWARD CULLEN!.- I screamed and i smiled.

We looked at each other and then we started to kiss but not that kind of kiss you think, the one that we started to crush at the walls, we started to take off our clothes, he kissed me everywhere, we get in to bed and we just started to, well i think you know the next, i'm feeling so good, i was virgin and now that's the best way i losed it, i just woke up.

-Hey sexy!.- He said to me and kissed me.

-Hey Handsome!.- I kissed him back but i last a long time kissing him.

-What's app?.- He smiled.

I just laughed.

-Do you have a clue of what happened yesterday?.- I asked and put a very confused face.

-Yeah! We just got drunk and we had sex, that's what happened.- He said and put a face like it's obvious bro.

-Ohh! And how was your night? You now i'm wild at bed.- I laughed.- I'm just kinding.- I winked and smiled.

-Why are you joking if you really are good?.- He got closer to me and talked with a seductive voice.

-I don't know, just because i don't know if i really was.- i started kiss him.

-Well then, YOU ARE!.- He winked and smiled.

That was the best day of my whole existence, i never had a day like that since years ago, now i know i really like him, he asked me for go out and of course i said yes and i hope we will be together forever.

_Hope you liked it guys, i really made my best, and how i said, It's really hard to think! LMFAO! xD, don't forget to comment and leave your opinions and maybe give some ideas! (;_


End file.
